


Breaking and Entering

by R_H_Felidae_Athena



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 10:30:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16084286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_H_Felidae_Athena/pseuds/R_H_Felidae_Athena





	Breaking and Entering

 

Shaw 和Root 在机器的指示下闯进了位于这栋无监控建筑尾端的房间。她们打算在换掉这身惹眼的衣服后，乘坐机器准备好的Shaw 最爱的肌肉车准备转移。

相比于十分钟前掀掉半个纽约黑帮在大型非法军火贩卖现场随心所欲突突人的样子，Shaw 和Root 现在不得不低调行事。毕竟，现在大半个纽约城的人都在寻找“一个穿着红衬衫的高个女人和一个穿着黑色背心的矮个女人”。

“嘘……”Root 一把把警戒的Shaw 按在门上，双手忙着撬门溜锁的时候身体的其他部分还不老实地蹭着Shaw ，“有人来了。”

Shaw 被这个姿势弄得有些愤怒，她气呼呼地吹了吹刘海，抬起头瞪着高个子女人：“如果某人能让我来开门的话，就不用慢到被人发现了。”

Root 不急不慢地继续手上的动作，嘴唇堪堪擦过Shaw 的嘴角，在Shaw 爆发前的一刻打开了门——“好啦。”

Shaw 翻了个白眼，谨慎地朝外望了一眼后用力把Root 拉进了房间。

走廊上暂时还没有动静，可是麻烦不在外面——屋里有人。

“路易斯？”Shaw 惊讶地抬起了眉毛，看着那个呆若木鸡拿着把手枪的男人。

这下可有趣了。Root 的眼神在Shaw 和那个男人之间来回飘荡了一下，接着她便用“这是怎么回事”的眼神看着Shaw 。显然连机器都不知道Shaw 的这些故事。

“把枪给我吧，路易斯。你知道你比不过我的。”Shaw 在心里翻了个白眼，感叹命运是多么的无聊。

“Root，见过路易斯。在我曾是ISA特工的最后一晚……我绑架了他，以便找个地方好休整一下。”Shaw 随手把枪拆了，干巴巴地解释。

Root 了然地点点头，随后对路易斯露出了甜美的，但在路易斯看起来极其危险的微笑：“你好啊路易斯，情况紧急我们需要借用一下你的浴室。别担心Sam，在我看来她绑架你是对你有好感哟。”

“我们不会伤害你的，不过还是需要一点防护措施。你能把自己绑在暖气片上吗，绑紧了。”Root 抛给路易斯一Root 束线带，挤挤眼睛，看都没看散落在角落的枪支零件就拉着Shaw 溜进浴室了。

 

“不要试图告诉别人，”一个冷酷的声音接着从浴室里传来，吓得路易斯摔掉了刚拿起的手机，“否则你完了。”

路易斯一脸震惊地看着两人消失在浴室里，看着没有信号的手机，只好听天由命地再一次把自己绑起来。

Root 一确认门锁好了，就转过身来眼睛一瞬不瞬地看着自顾自换衣服的Shaw 。

Shaw 脱下背心露出健美的身体，看见Root 炽热的眼神翻了个白眼。“快脱衣服。我看得到你肩上有伤口。”

Root 笑嘻嘻地开始解扣子，“这么想脱掉我的衣服吗，Shaw ？”

“闭嘴，让我看看。”Shaw 并不是很生气地说道。说话间Shaw 已经换好了衣服，从路易斯的卫生间里找到些简易药品靠了上前。

“没什么大碍，”Shaw 检视了一番伤口宣布道，声音紧绷绷的有些生气，“你用不着挡在我前面的。”Shaw 的语气凶巴巴的，但是她还是极其轻柔地用纱布贴上了伤口。

Root 老老实实地被Shaw 按住，她低头看着Shaw 认真的样子，忍住不调戏她的小炮仗：“我好喜欢你扮医生的样子呢。”

只是这回Shaw 没有翻着白眼走开，而是选择将Root 压得更加无法动弹，把褪了一半的衣服扯下，唇舌溜上了Root 的肩头。

唇舌的温热，尖牙带来的刺激和伤口被轻微拉扯附带的疼痛感让Root 腿软，她不由得吸了口气。跑路中途的性爱，再惊险不过了。只是耳里的声音让她没法好好享受。

“Sameen，”Root 低吟道，不情愿地推了推Shaw ，“再过五分钟，警察和黑帮的人都要到了。”

Shaw 从Root 的胸前抬起头，倾身附在Root 的耳朵旁，把下面的每一个字都吐进那通红的耳廓里，但是大家都心知肚明那是讲给谁听的：“拖上他们20分钟。这路易斯住的这栋房子，是受三一帮保护的。”

和正在追杀她们的黑帮正好是死对头。

黑帮混战，警察追踪……还是熟悉的味道。Root 一笑，笑得很是满足：“亲爱的，你听到她说的了。”

Shaw 吻了吻Root 的耳后：“好女孩。”

Root 颤抖起来。

接着，Shaw 一路湿漉漉地吻下去。

Root 喘息起来，一声比一声大。

“Show. Don’t tell. *”Shaw 抬起头来吻了吻Root ，“可怜的路易斯还在外面呢。”

Root 顿住，却因为Shaw 手上的动作而又在喉咙发出了压抑的呻吟。

Root 低低的呻吟，含混的水声和Shaw 粗重的呼吸在狭小的卫生间碰撞，混合着排气扇轰隆隆的声音，没有人知道一对危险的情侣就躲在破旧大楼的角落里缠绵。

Shaw 加快了冲刺的速度，还配合着灵活的舌头一起作业，满意地感受到Root 生机勃勃的回应。

只有在如此真实的此刻，她才能感受到这是Root ，这是真实的Root 。

是由高潮后的潮湿与柔软，火药枪炮和血腥，还有那0.4％nerd组成的Root 。

Shaw 满足地喟叹，接着被Root 拉了起来，推到了对面墙壁，背贴上了镜子。

“我们需要加快进度了，亲爱的。”Root 露出一个坏笑，吻住了她。

真是个不浪费一分一秒的女人。

Shaw 看着Root 用嘴解开了她的裤子，直奔主题。

Shaw 抱紧那颗有着浓密棕发的脑袋，发出了愉悦的小动物般的声音。

“亲爱的，你好湿……”Shaw 隐约听见Root 含混不清的声音。

Shaw 夹紧了Root 。

***

两人从卫生间钻出来的时候即使已经整理好了衣服，但仍显得有些凌乱。

Shaw 从靴子里抽出小刀走向被绑在暖气片上的路易斯，把那个男人吓得不轻。

Shaw 只是翻了个白眼，挑断了束线带。

“谢谢你愿意借给我们你的浴室，”Root 甜甜地一笑，“如果你不和10秒后敲门的人说任何我们的事情，我们会很感激的。”

“如果你说了的话，我会找到你的，路易斯。”Shaw 补充道。

一阵急促的敲门声响起。

三人的眼神都转向了门口。

等路易斯走到门口开门前，一回头，两个不速之客已经不见了踪影。

 

Fin

 

 

*《女子监狱》里的梗，hhhh


End file.
